A Family Affair
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: Bellatrix shows Narcissa that living dangerously can be kind of...fun. One-shot. Cissatrix. Femslash. Blackcest. Rated M. Please R&R.


**A Family Affair**

**A/N: What can I say? I had this one-shot in my head so I just had to try to write it down. I cannot believe I am about to write another Cissatrix! Oh well… What I should do is to be working on my other fics but instead I am writing this. Well at least one person is going to be happy, I think. Damn you for making me ship them (even if it's just a little bit right now). No just kidding you know I love you my dear friend, besides it was kind of fun writing this...**

**If you like it please review or send me a pm and tell me you like it if you don't want to review it publicly;)**

**I do not own HP.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Cissy," Bellatrix said when Narcissa passed her in the hallway, "Come."

Narcissa hesitated – Bella looked like she was up to something and that was never good.

"Bella…" she was about to tell her sister that she didn't think it would be a good idea for them to do whatever she had had in mind but before she could tell her that she felt herself being pulled into the library.

Bella sat down in a chair and pulled Narcissa down in her lap.

"I have missed you," she purred.

"Bella, you do know that you see me everyday right?"

"Not in the way that I want to," Bellatrix pouted and then she placed her hand on Narcissa's thigh.

"Yes I know and I would like to see you more often too but we've to be careful you know that. What if Lucius…or even worse what if Draco found out? This is how it has to be."

"I don't think you want me as much as I want you…"

Narcissa placed her arms around Bella's neck and then her blue eyes looked into her sister's dark orbs, "Then you are wrong," she whispered, "I want you so much that it hurts…"

"If that is the case then why don't you just show me?"

"You know that I can't do that, Bella. What if someone catches us? And no we can't lock the door…"

"Oh come on, love – you really need to live a little more dangerously."

"Really?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow and then she leaned towards Bellatrix gently placing a kiss on her blood red lips.

"You call that living dangerously? Let me show you how it's done."

Bellatrix pushed Narcissa off her lap standing up.

"What are you doing?" her eyes widened as she watched her sister untie her corset.

"Living dangerously," there was a twinkle in Bella's eyes and she began removing another piece of clothing.

Narcissa's breath got caught in her throat as she watched her sister strip. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"I take it by that look in your eyes that you like what you see?" Bella smirked at her.

"Yes…" the blonde was standing in front of the raven haired woman her eyes filled with want and need and then Bella felt Narcissa's lips crash onto hers.

"Now Cissy doesn't it feel good to live dangerously?" she said between kisses.

"Yes…" Narcissa breathed. "So good…"

"Good." Bellatrix said smiling a little.

"I thought you wanted to live dangerously?" Narcissa pouted as Bella started to put her clothes on again.

"Yes but I have something else in mind."

"What?" The blonde didn't really like the look in the other woman's eyes.

"You'll see, love. I promise that it's going to be…fun though."

Narcissa wasn't sure that she liked the tone in her sister's voice. What was Bella up to this time?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The dinners at Malfoy Manor were usually a quiet affair, that was unless Draco was home because then he and Lucius usually sat talking amongst themselves while Narcissa and Bellatrix just concentrated on eating their food. Neither of them had any interest in joining the males conversations anyway and the two of them preferred to keep their own conversations in private.

They had been sitting at the dinner table for a couple of minutes when Narcissa felt a hand on her thigh and she quickly raised her eyebrows looking at Bella that was sitting next to her. Bella winked at her and then Narcissa felt fingers gently caressing the inside of her thigh.

"Narcissa…?" Lucius suddenly said from the other side of the table where he was sitting next to their son. "You look a little flushed – you are not getting ill are you?"

"I am fine, Lucius."

"Good," he said and then he continued talking to Draco.

"Bella," she hissed quietly when she felt her sister's hand going in under her dress this time. "Stop it."

Bellatrix just smiled mischievously at her and then Narcissa felt a finger thrust into her and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning loudly. When she felt another finger join the first one she felt herself grip the edge of the table as she forced herself to try to breathe normally.

"Are you sure that you don't have a fever, Narcissa?"

"Yes maybe you should go to bed and rest for awhile," Bellatrix said casually as she increased the speed of her thrusts.

"I guess I am a little warm," Narcissa said. "Maybe I am getting a cold or something." She took a sip from her pumpkin juice gripping the glass tightly.

Staying quiet while she was being fucked under the table was really hard and as she got closer and closer to falling over the edge she had to bite the inside of her cheek so hard that she could taste blood in her mouth.

Suddenly she felt Bella's warm breath next to her ear, "Come for me love," she whispered and then the blonde had to really control herself to not yell out her sister's name as she felt the familiar feeling wash over her.

Somehow Narcissa managed to finish the rest of her dinner even though the only thing she was hungry for was Bellatrix. She wanted her even more now and she couldn't wait for when Lucius and Draco would be asleep so she could finally show her sister just how much she desired her.

Soon, she thought as she smiled to herself. Oh my dear Bella I am going to fuck you into oblivion.

Narcissa's hand took Bellatrix's under the table gently caressing the top of it, "Later..," her breath was hot on Bella's skin as she whispered into her ear. "…I am going to fuck you into oblivion." She knew that she was taking a risk by whispering such things in her sister's ear at the dinner table but at the moment she didn't care because Bella was right. Living dangerously was kind of…fun.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Please be kind - I have never before written anything (that I have published anyway) smutty. I know it wasn't much but I did try lol.**

***Play***


End file.
